Don't Do This!
by Stacey And E Productions
Summary: Elaine and Gabriella are different. What happened? Why is this so hard? Sharpay wishes she could take that day back, but it might just be too late. Or is it? Troyella RyanOC minor: Jelsi, Zepay, Chaylor, OCOC
1. Trailor feat Behind These Hazel Eyes

Elaine's voiceover: Does anyone remember that day?

**Shows a car crash.**

Ryan's voiceover: The day our worlds almost stopped.

Seems like just yesterday you were apart of me.

I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong.

Your arms around me tight and everything felt so right,

unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong.

**Shows Elaine's angry face.**

**Shows a picture frame with a happy picture of Elaine and Ryan on the Callback day.**

**Shows Elaine tearing down a picture of Ryan.**

Now I can't breath, no, I can't sleep,

I'm barely hanging on...

Here I am, once again,

I'm torn into peices, can't deny it,

can't pretend, just thought you were the one.

Elaine's voiceover: I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!

Ryan's voiceover: I'm so confused.

Amber's voiceover: He's not worth your tears.

**Shows a crying Elaine.**

**Shows a confused Gabriella.**

**Shows a hurt Troy.**

**Shows Sharpay lunging on Troy.**

**Shows Gabriella running off with Troy chasing her.**

**Shows Elaine and Gabriella crying.**

Elaine and Gabriella: I thought he was the one.

Broken up,

deep inside,

But you won't get to see the tears I cry.

Behind these hazel eyes.

Elaine: He won't get to see the tears I cry.

Gabriella: I don't cry on the outside anymore.

**Shows Susan talking to Elaine.**

**Shows Sharpay crying.**

**Shows Troy's smiling face.**

**Shows Gabriella run off.**

Susan: JUST TAKE HIM BACK ALREADY!

I told you everything,

open up and let you in,

you made me feel alright,

for once in my life.

Now I can't breath, no I can't sleep,

I'm barely hanging on...

Elaine's whisper: I can't take this much longer.

Gabriella's voice: What to do?

**Shows Elaine's diary open to a word. Zooms in on it, and it says 'suicide.'**

**Shows Gabriella crying as she and Elaine write something.**

**Shows Troy's concered face.**

**Shows Ryan and Troy looking at something.**

Ryan and Troy's voiceover: We have to stop them.

Here I am, once again,

I'm torn into peices,

can't deny it, can't pretend,

just thought you were the one,

broken up, deep inside,

but you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes.

**Shows Elaine having a flashback.**

**Shows Elaine smiling.**

**Shows Gabriella laughing.**

**Shows Gabriella holding a razor.**

**Shows Elaine crying into her legs.**

**Shows Amber looking scared of something.**

Amber's voice: Something's not right with Elaine.

Ashley's voice: Thank you, Captian Obvious! We have to stop her.

Vanessa's voice: Before it's too late.

Swallow me then spitting me out,

for hating you I blame myself,

Though I don't cry on the outside,

anymore... anymore.

**Shows Elaine stop crying, though continusly shaking.**

**Shows Gabriella no longer crying, but deppressed.**

**Shows Elaine taking a razor, and holds it close to her porcilen skin.**

Elaine: Too many bad memories, no way to show, and this shows.

_Elaine and Gabriella both let out peircing screams._

**Shows Elaine's cut legs.**

**Shows Gabriella's arms with blood dripping from an open wound.**

**Shows Elaine slicing her skin open.**

Elaine and Gabriella: Letting go of the past on my skin.

Amber: This isn't a good idea! You need to stop this!

Ashley: She's cutting!

Vanesa: We need to stop her bad habit!

Here I am, once again,

I'm torn into peices,

can't deny, can't pretend,

just thought you were the one,

broken up, deep inside,

but you won't get to see the tears I cry.

**Shows Gabriella and Elaine getting ready for something.**

**Shows Troy and Ryan with confused faces.**

Elaine: They're too confused,

Gabriella: To notice our pain,

Elaine and Gabriella: So we show them. In death.

Ashley: STOP!

Susan: DON'T DO IT!

behind these hazel eyes.

**Shows Susan and Ashley close to tears.**

**Shows Elaine smiling, like it's her last day of life.**

_Don't Do This!_

_Coming Soon to computer near you._

Author's Rant: I know, I usually don't write tragedies, but this one has a happy ending. It was hard to write the trailer without giving too much away. If anyone knows why I choose Behind These Hazel Eyes for the trailor's song, tell me! I know why, and I'll tell you when I post it.


	2. Unwritten

Disclaimer: Don't own High School Musical!

* * *

I am unwritten,

can't read my mind,

I'm undifiend, yeah.

Elaine was walking on air, she was so happy right now, and Gabriella was more then anything, way happier. Elaine wasn't someone you usually could read easily, but now, for some reason, Elaine was wearing her heart on her sleeve. The same went for Gabriella, the girl who no one ever saw, suddenly the most popular girl in school all because Troy Bolton had asked her out. Elaine was still on the top, but she was sharing it for once, and she had been asked out, well, she asked out Ryan Evans, and Ryan suddenly was on the hot spot, and the coolest guy along with Troy.

Within condition,

to not make mistakes,

but I can't live that way, oh.

Elaine supposedly never got anything right, and Gabriella got everything right, but neither of them were actually what showed, they didn't live that way, they made mistakes like all humans. Elaine's first mistake was letting her guard down, since, after all, who would dare try and break up two Golden Couples that are going to probably be running against each other for Cutest Couple in the yearbook? Gabriella's mistake was not believing that Sharpay was as evil as everyone said she was, and made friends with her, along with making amends, or so she thought. Elaine's second mistake was going along with Sharpay and Gabriella, allowing them to know everything about her, from strengths to weaknesses, handing Sharpay wepons.

Staring, at the blank page before you,

open up the dirty window,

let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find.

Reaching, for something in the distance,

so close you can almost taste it, realese your inhibitions,

With Elaine's guard down, so does her heart's protective walls come shattering into peices, reavling the true girl. Gabriella's guard shows more to life then meets the eye, and Sharpay wore a mask, never showing her true face. Elaine was letting the sun shine on her, and Gabriella was searching for the words she wants to speak, and then, with them together, they realized one thing: they are in love. Once more.

Feel the rain on your skin,

no one else can feel it for you,

only you can let it in,

no one else can speak the words on your lips,

treat yourself in words unspoken,

live your life with arms wide open,

today is, where your book begins.

The rest is still unwritten.

Sharpay couldn't wait for them to come crashing down, feeling the rain patter onto their skin, and she knew that no one else can know what's on their mind. They're words are unspoken, but she needed to know them, and so she faked her arms open to them. Elaine and Gabriella really did live with their arms wide open, it was like they were twins, except they aren't at all the same. Today was their begining, and no one else knew what their future held, not even them.

Oh, oh,

I break traditions,

sometimes my tries

are outside the line, yeah.

They didn't realize it, but everything they once thought of Sharpay was going to become a crashing reality check.

Staring at the blank page before you,

open up the dirty window,

let the sun illuminate the words that

you cannot find, reaching

for something in the distance,

so close you can almost taste it,

They were so close, and yet so far.

Realese your inhabitions,

feel the rain on your skin,

no one else can feel it for you,

only you can let it in,

no one else, no one else,

can speak the words on your lips,

treat yourself in words unspoken,

live your life with arms wide open,

today is, where you book begins,

the rest is still unwritten.

* * *

Review, please! 


	3. Rumors

Chapter Two: Rumors

Elaine looked at her lunch, and felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want to eat it, she thought of the things that Sharpay said and she wondered if she was right. Ryan didn't seem all that close with her anymore, and she decided she would just dump it. She wasn't hungry anyway. For a day, she didn't eat, and that was the begining of the problem, she was getting weak without food. She was crying, but soon her body was unable to produce more tears, she had run out of soduim for tears. She was shaking uncontrolably, she had no food in her.

Saturday, stepping into the club,

the music made me wanna tell the DJ, turn it up,

I feel the energy all around

and my body can't stop moving to the sound.

Elaine's body moved to the rythm in cheer practice, the song for this was "With Love," but the cheerleaders sensed something different. She was changing, and they didn't like it. However, they figured it would all set in place at one point. She finished the cheer, but was shaking, she was thin, something wasn't right. They noticed Amber's pale face, and she said, "Somthing's not right." Ashley rolled her eyes, and said, "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Elaine didn't look like she was eating, ever since Sharpay ruined her chances with her brother with lies, something started rumors, and she couldn't hold on much longer. She hadn't eat for two days now, and she wasn't going to eat anything anymore.

But, I can tell that your watching me,

and your probably gunna write what you didn't see,

Well, I just need a little space to breath,

can you please respect my privacy?

Gabriella had pressure all around her, since she started going out with Troy, rumors went flying around about Elaine, Ryan, Troy, and her. Gabriella had been pushed into the spotlight already, and she was scared to death of it. She kept asking Elaine, but Elaine didn't seem to know anything either. All she knew was Sharpay had started a rumor about Elaine being on cocaine, and that's what set off her to stop eating. Elaine was shaking, she cried into her legs all the time. Gabriella wondered when they would stop breathing, but it seemed impossible. Gabriella also heard rumors about her, and she didn't stop eating, but she was trying to find an outlet for her negitive energy that was hurting her.

Why can't you just let me do the things I wanna do?

I just wanna be me, I don't understand why

Would you wanna bring me down?

I'm only having fun, I'm gonna live my life.

(But not the way you want me to.)

Elaine poured her thoughts out into her journal, writing every painful word, and Gabriella was doing the same thing, crying on every page, tears staining the pen. In their diary, each word was the same. In Gabriella's it read: _I'm breaking down. I have thoughts of suicide, and they are growing bigger. This problem is more than what everyone thinks. _ In Elaine's, it read: _I'm breaking down, I've already stopped eating. I have thoughts of killing myself, and my problem has no cure. Everyone sees a picture perfect life, but I'm not as perfect as everyone thinks. They believed Sharpay about me on crack, and I would never do drugs, but I think maybe it might help now._

I'm tired of rumors starting, I'm sick of being followed.

I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about me.

Why can't they back up off me? Why can't they let me live?

I'm gonna do it my, take this for just what it is.

The sucicidal thoughts grew everyday, and eventually, they stopped believing in truth, and believed the rumors. Gabriella whispered to Elaine, "What to do about the rumors?" Elaine only whispered, "I can't take this anymore. I've stopped eating, I don't have faith much longer." In Elaine's room, she had torn everything down about Ryan, slammed down the frame of her smiling face with him, and everything about her that was happy. She no longer smiled, and Ryan had said to her, "What's going on, Ella?" She screamed at him, "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" She slammed the door in his face when he tried to talk to her about the rumors, and why she wasn't eating.

Here we are back up in the club,

people taking pictures, don't you think the get enough?

I just wanna be all over the floor,

and throw my hands up in the air to the beat like

(What?)

Elaine, after slamming the door in his face, and she slide down and cried. She couldn't believe he did that, why? He thinks about everything that she had ever down, and wants to know whats going on! She called Sharpay, not knowing right then she had started it, and said, "Your brother is hurting me." On the other, Sharpay heard her raspy voice and assumed the worst. "I gotta go," Sharpay whipered. She dialed up Amber, and said, "I think Ella's on drugs." Amber continued the rumor, not knowing it was false, and she remembered Elaine's thin body. Amber was worried about her.

I gotta say, respectfully,

I would love if you took the cameras off of me,

'Cause I just need a little room to breath,

can you please respect my privacy?

Elaine's tears slide down, her raspy voice was the fact the she had just yelled at Ryan, because of the rumors. She wrote in her diary again, _I just screamed at Ryan, and I made the mistake of calling Sharpay. She probably thinks I'm doing drugs, because of my voice and my thin body. I hate all these lies, first the belief I snuck into clubs, and then it grew into that I was doing drugs, and Sharpay is someone everyone believes._ She sighed, and as she spoke, so did Gabriella, "Too many bad memories, and no way to show." Ashley was thinking maybe she had stopped eating, after all, she didn't touch her food at lunch anymore and no longer secretly cries, which meant something was wrong, seriously wrong.

Why can't you let me do, the things I wanna do,

I just wanna be me, I don't understand why

would you wanna bring me down?

I'm only having fun, I'm gonna live my life.

(but not the why you want me to.)

Elaine remembered how some people showed frustration, but she wasn't sure if she should. She gulped, and said, "Maybe later." Gabriella had the same thought, but brushed it aside, she wasn't suicidal, or was she? Maybe Elaine had the same feelings, and they should do this togther, only she needed to write a will first, since she needed someone to take the stuff. Gabriella couldn't cry anymore, but she was depressed, Elaine had stopped her tears long ago, and instead took it out on her body, shaking uncontrolably, and refusing to eat.

I'm tired of rumors starting, I'm sick of being followed,

I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about me,

Why can't they back up of me? Why can't they let me live?

I'm gonna do it my why, take this just for what it is.

Elaine was driving to school the next day with Gabriella, but since she was weak from not eating, she was unable to swerve to prevent hitting the other car, Sharpay's car, and Elaine and Gabriella shrieked. Elaine couldn't see anything anymore, and she didn't hear anyone, and then she saw a blinding light, but she didn't walk to it, or to the other way. Elaine wondered where she was, was she on the brink of life and death? Gabriella was ok, except she couldn't think straight, and Sharpay was the one who called the ambulance as fast as she could. Sharpay was crying, she didn't want this, she only wanted her brother to breakup with her and Troy to go out with her, she didn't want them dead!

I just need to free my mind.

(my mind.)

Just wanna dance and have a good time.

(good time.)

The ambulance came and placed Elaine into the ambulance car, looking at her driver's license and at the girl on the strecher. Elaine was pale, thin, bruises everywhere from the smallest things, and shaking, even though she was on the brink of dying. Gabriella was unstable, she couldn't think well anymore, and they had to drive her to get her checked out as well. A rumor flew around that Elaine was drinking, being abused, and was driving drunk to school, and Sharpay knew that wasn't the truth, she was too weak to stop the car from hitting her car. Sharpay looked at her cast, and knew something needed to be done.

I'm tired of rumors, rumors,

followed, followed, followed, followed, followed, followed.

What they?

(Followed me?)

Why can't they, they, they, they, they,

They just let me live?

Take this for just what it is.

Troy and Ryan were concered, they didn't understand what was going on. Ryan didn't understand why Elaine would be drinking, why she would dive to school drunk, and mostly why these rumors were way out of proportion. Troy was concered about Gabriella, he didn't understand why Elaine was drunk, she doesn't have any liquior in her house, and has never drunk any alcohol before. The rumors were ruining lives, and destroying two girls who once were so happy. Troy and Ryan were waiting for the news about the girls, what was happening? She could hear Ryan's soothing voice telling her to hold on, and she did, but she was drifting away, and suddenly, her stomach stopped growling at her for food.

I'm tired of rumors starting, I'm sick of being followed,

I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about me.

Why can't they back up off me? Why can't they let me live?

I'm gonna do it my way, take this for just what it is.

The doctor came out of the operating room, and said, "Gabriella will be just fine, she will be stable in about thirty minutes. As for Elaine, she's in a coma. She wasn't drunk, she was too thin, and hasn't eaten in probably two days. We are pumping food into her through a tube, and hopefully, she'll be ok. Elaine will probably wake up in a day or two." Ryan was shocked, it was terrible! He rushed and saw her in the coma, and sat by her, saying, "This is insane, but I love you, and you really should hold on. If not for you, then for me." Tears rolled down his eyes.

I'm tired of rumors starting, I'm sick of being followed,

I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about.

Why can't they back up off me? Why can't they let me live?

I'm gonna do it my way, take this for just what it is.

Elaine's heart moniter started moving again, it was like she could hear. Elaine, in the spot where she was, she was crying, but the tears didn't show. She wished she could get out of here, she's not ready for death! Something was happening, and she knew she needed to hold on.


	4. Come Clean

Chapter Three: Come Clean

Elaine was trying to remember, and it was so hard. She started waking up, two days later, but she could think very well. Elaine's breathing was hard, she hated this, and wish she had remembered what happened... Why was she in an operating room, and what was attatched to her stomach? Oh, it's a feeding tube, but she never let anyone know she wasn't eating! She was trying to think, but unfortanutly, she couldn't think to hard, or her head would start to hurt.

Let's go back, back to the begining,

back to when the Earth, the sun, the stars all aligned,

Cause perfect, didn't seem so perfect,

Trying to fit a circle in a square

Was no life I defy.

The doctor came into the room, and said, "Well, looks like Elaine's up." Elaine looked next to her, and Ryan was sleeping, and she screamed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Ryan woke up with a start, and looked at the angry Elaine, she didn't look happy. Elaine said, "How did you even find out?" Ryan looked at her and said, "What are you talking about? I didn't know you weren't eating until after the crash! The day my heart nearly stopped! The day YOUR heart nearly stopped. The day our worlds almost stopped!" Elaine said, "Does anyone else remember that day? I can't remember anything since cheer practice." Ryan said, "It's been five days since your cheer practice, Ella."

Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams,

Let it wash away my sanity,

Cause I wanna feel the thunder,

I wanna scream, let the rain fall down,

I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean, ohh.

Elaine froze, and said weakly, "I've been out for five days?" Ryan shook his head, and said, "Two days." Elaine said, "Why can't I remember anything beyond three days ago?" The doctor said, "Trauma, you hit your head causing a concussion, and also, if it wasn't for Sharpay, we wouldn't have been able to find out about you not eating. Sharpay asked around, and she found out from your team that you didn't eat lunch for the past two days, which may explain why you only want to remember a certain point." Elaine started sobbing again.

I'm shedding, shedding every color,

Trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin, ohh,

Cause different doesn't feel so different,

And going out is, always better then staying in

Feel the wind.

Elaine didn't want Ryan in her room anymore, his sister had everything to do with the fact she's in here! She didn't want him anymore, he won't see her cry, so in between tears she choked out, "Leave." Ryan said, "I don't understand." She looked fierce and said, "Get out right now! It's the end of you and me!" Ryan was shocked, but did as she said. Elaine said after he left, "He won't get to see the tears I cry." Gabriella however, was happy at the moment, but Elaine's waking up got the whole school chatting and wondering about what happened. Sharpay was crying, this was her fault in a way, she had caused the accident on purpose, she knew Elaine was too weak, and she thought maybe it would freak her out.

Let the rain fall down and wake my dream,

Let it wash away my sanity,

Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream, let the rain fall down,

I'm comming clean, I'm coming clean, ohh.

Sharpay had admitted it to Gabriella, but she refused to tell the whole story to anyone else, she didn't want this! Sharpay wanted to change the plan, but it had already begun, and she walked to where Troy was, feeling a little sick that she still was going to do this, but whatever. Sharpay saw Gabriella, and immedietly, she flirted with Troy, and then lunged on him and kissed him. Gabriella was shocked, and she ran up and took off the ring and threw it at Troy, saying, "Here! Take it, you lying cheater! I hope you're happy with Sharpay!" Gabriella ran off, and Troy said, "Gabi, wait!" She called back, "Don't call me Gabi!" She knew someone would understand her, and she was lying in a hospital bed.

I'm coming clean.

I'm coming clean.

Let the rain fall.

Let the rain fall.

I'm coming clean.

Gabriella visited Elaine, and said to her, "I thought he was the one." Elaine said, "Do you, at the very least, cry?" Gabriella shook her head and said, "I don't cry on the outside anymore." Elaine said with her, "I thought he was the one." Elaine then said, "He won't get to see the tears I cry." Elaine smiled, but it was forced, and Gabriella tried to smile, but couldn't, and instead started crying without being able to cry anymore. Elaine and Gabriella both talked about cutting, and decided that once Elaine was released, they would start it. Elaine and Gabriella made an oath, saying, "Too many bad memories, no other way to show, and this shows. Taking the past out on my skin, we will make a stand." Elaine felt tears roll down her eyes at the thought of damaging her body again, but what could she do?

Let the rain fall and wake my dreams,

Let it wash away my sanity,

Cause I wanna feel the thunder,

I wanna scream, let the rain fall,

I'm coming clean.

About an hour later, Elaine was discharged from the hospital, and the first thing Elaine did was go get her bag, and buy two razors and a pack of blades. The guy said, "Why do you need two razors?" Elaine put on her best acting skills, and said, "Oh, well, my friend doesn't like going to go buy razors, it makes her nasceous looking at the other things in the aisle, so I had to buy them for her." She put on a real smile, because the excuse was kind of funny, and the guys simply nodded and she got out of there as quick as she could. Gabriella was waiting for her at her house, and she whispered, "You have it?" Elaine nodded, and they went up the stairway, and up in her room, held the razors close to their skin.

Let the rain fall and wake my dreams,

Let it wash away my sanity,

Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream, let the rain fall,

let the rain fall.

They slowly sliced their skin open and let out a piercing shriek as blood dripped from their arm, and then they sliced the other arm. Blood was dripping from both arms, the wounds open, and once again they said, "Letting go of the past on my skin." The pain didn't seem physical anymore, it only seemed emotional to them, and they started crying again. They heard someone home, and they hide the blood-stained razors in Elaine's memory box and Elaine ripped everything down that had to down with Ryan and looked at the day of the callbacks. Tears slide down her eyes, and she slammed the photo down.

Let's go back,

back to the begining.


	5. Diconnected

Chapter Four: Disconnected

Elaine and Gabriella acted calm and cool when Elaine's mother asked them if they would like dinner, and Elaine and Gabriella said, "No thanks, we're not hungry." That was because they were grossed out by the sight of their own blood, but how else to show their pain? Elaine's mother shrugged, and said, "Alright, then." She knew something was wrong and not just because Gabriella was in Elaine's room. She wondered what was going on with them.

Sleeping awake, and awake when I'm sleeping  
I got a dry kind of thirst, when drenched  
On sunny days all I can see, is shadow  
And I'm not above being under.

Elaine sighed, and said, "Wow, that was close, come on. We need to prevent anyone else from finding out!" Gabriella nodded, way too true. They would continue to hide the razors and their cuts, but for Elaine, there was no hiding the cuts on her porcilen-like skin. They knew that they had to hide this, and they couldn't let their tears show, so they both wrote in their journals, _We did it. We started cutting, and it numbs anything that hurts. Troy was already taken by Sharpay, the lying bastard, and Ryan, well, he no longer will hurt us again. They all lie, and we trust no one anymore. We won't cry and we will not let anyone stop us._

And I'm at the brink, though I know that I'm empty  
And I always hide, when it's my turn to seek  
My only belief is not to have faith in believing  
Before I begin I'm over  
(Disconnected)

_We've been disconnected forver, and now, we really are._ Elaine swore she would no longer cry, and she already was shaking from the cold in her room. The crash was the first part, next was the drama that would have everyone spinning. The next day they went to school wearing long sleaves to hide the gashes in their arms, Elaine once more was weak and driving, and everyone couldn't understand. Amber was scared of what was going on, she no longer was smiling, and Troy and Ryan were just as concerned, only confused about what was wrong. Susan dragged Elaine aside, and said, "Listen girl, you aren't yourself! Snap out of it." Elaine said, "Can I trust you with a secret?" Susan said, "Yes." Elaine rolled her sleaves up, revealing gashes about five inches in length on her skinny arms. Susan gasped.

Broken off again  
When I'm only not lonely when I'm lonely by myself  
(Disconneted)  
Numb in pain again, I always backtrack foward  
'Cause all in all, I'm disconnected

Susan said, "You're cutting?" Elaine nodded, too weak to speak the word yes, and refusing to say yes as well. Susan said loudly, "Just take him back already!" Elaine said, "No." Elaine turned around after rolling her sleaves back down and walked off. Susan then rushed off to Amber, saying, "She's cutting!" Ashley gasped, and said in shock, "She's cutting!" Vanessa said, "We need to stop her bad habit!" Susan said, "Wait, if Elaine is cutting, then so is Gabriella! We need to stop both of them from hurting themselves!" Ashley ran off after Elaine, screaming, "STOP! ELAINE, WAIT!" Elaine turned around, shaking in weakness, unable to do anything else. Amber said, "You need to stop this! This isn't one of your good ideas!"

Quietly loud while noisily silent  
Keep holding my breath while I'm trying to breath  
Swimming against all of the waves and the rapids  
I only win when I'm losing.  
(Disconnected)

Elaine said, "Just let me be! You don't understand! And Susan, I trusted you!" Elaine ran off as fast as she could without much energy, but it wasn't easy for her. She went to her first class, Drama. There was Ryan and Troy, looking concerned and discussing something and when they saw Elaine and Gabriella, they stopped talking. They looked at both of the girls' increasingly thinning bodies, and they didn't seem happy anymore. When Taylor tried to ask Gabriella what was wrong, Gabriella said, "I don't want to talk about it." Elaine felt sick, and naceous, except there was nothing in her stomach to vomit up. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at Troy, and he saw the gashes on both of their arms and told Ryan. They both said at the same time, "We have to stop them from cutting."

Broken off again  
When I'm only not lonely when I'm lonely by myself  
(Disconnected)  
Numb in pain again I always backtrack foward  
'Cause all in all, I'm disconected.

Elaine refused to talk to anyone, and she refused to let anyone in. She didn't want pain anymore, and after school, they went and sliced their legs this time, and blood dripped from them. Elaine bleached her floor, and cleaned up the wounds, so that way it would look like an accident this time, instead of purposly cutting their skin open. They needed to be more careful about that, and they washed up in their own showers, so it would look like they accidently shaved too hard and cut themselves instead of the hair. They smirked, and knew they couldn't say they had cut if they had done it accidently, right?

I just wanna live my life sedated  
'Cause I love driving myself away  
Disfunctionally sane, don't give a damn  
I can't compreahend what I'll understand, disconnected

The next day at school, they were even thinner and paler, and had cuts on their legs, but when asked if it was purposley done, they both said, "No, we accidently cut ourselves while shaving." Troy, Ryan, Amber, Susan, Sharpay, Vanessa, Ashley, Taylor, and Lilac didn't buy that story, and Chad was starting to notice something as well, so he told the basketball team, and they started wondering too. Elaine was wearing baggy clothes, but it was her own, and Gabriella's clothing was a little baggy as well, which meant something wasn't right with their eating habits.

(Broken off again)  
Oh yeah  
(When I'm only not lonely when I'm lonely by myself)  
Numb in pain again, I always backtrack foward  
'Cause all in all I'm disconected

Elaine, of course, would refuse to talk about it, and so would Gabriella. They wouldn't speak a word about it, so evenutally, it got to the point where no one knew anything about them anymore. They made up rumors about what was going on with them, Elaine was on various drugs, Gabriella was being influnced by Elaine, both where bulmic or anerixic, both of them had terrible home lives, they all had some odd twist, and the only thing that was wrong was a broken heart. Amber noticed it, Elaine wasn't eating, she had cuts on her arms and legs, she refused to speak about a breakup, and everything wasn't right with Elaine. Ashley couldn't get throught to her, even though she seemed fine.

(Broken off again)  
When I'm only not lonely when I'm lonely by myself  
(Disconnected)  
Numb in pain again, Ialways backtrack foward  
'Cause all in all, I'm disconnected.

They had to help her, before it was too little too late.


	6. Complicated

Chapter Five: Complicated

Elaine had turned everything into something complicated, it was a trial for her to even cheer, and she loved cheerleading. Elaine was dangerously close to being kicked off the team for being too weak, and instead, was left at the top because she was the lightest. Elaine was so pale, and her preppy clothes were gone, all that was left of her was shell of who she used to be. Gabriella's sweet and inoccent attitude was gone as well, she wasn't happy, they were differnet, and Sharpay said, "They are only a shell of their former selves, and it's all my fault! I just want everything to be back to how it was." Then Ashley pointed out Elaine's diary, and Gabriella seemed to have written in it as well, both of their entries followed the same story. Nothing relating to drugs, just cutting, eating problems, nauceous feelings, and tear stains on each page with the writing all wobbly, like they were too weak to even hold the pen steady.

Uh huh  
Life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh,  
That's the way it is.  
'Cause life's like this.  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is

Ashley gasped at the word 'suicide' and 'sucicidal', they both tossed it around casually, like it's something they were contemplating, and Vanessa looked and said, "We need to talk to them." Amber looked at them, tears welling up, and Sharpay's eyes widen, and said, "But... but, I never wanted them to kill themselves! My brother, he wants to get back with Ella, but she's acting different and Troy is just as concerened! They think that no one cares, but everyone is being affected!" Lilac whispered, "I know." Leslie didn't have anything to say after reading each entry, both of them seemed thoroughly depressed, and she didn't know if they even wanted them to read this, it may make them feel worse.

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

However, no one remembered that Leslie had once been in the same spot Elaine is in, except unlike Elaine, Leslie just quiet all extracurriculer activities, and started sobbing into her diary. Leslie said, "Wait. Does anyone remember that I used to be in the same spot Ella is in right now? Does anyone remember why I was like that?" No one could remember why and Leslie said, "It was right after a breakup. She's upset about a breakup because this is about the tenth time it's happened, and also, the rumors were another emotional trigger. Reading her diary will only worsen everything, the only way is to have someone who had made it through talk to them." Leslie was never noticed, and now every eye was on her, hanging onto every word she had said. "Go get 'em, Leslie," said Ashley.

I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you've become

Leslie rushed after Elaine and Gabriella, knowing exactly what to talk to them about. Elaine noticed Leslie, and knew that she was once in her postion, so she stopped and Gabriella waited as well. Leslie said to Elaine and Gabriella, "Gabi, Ella, why do you look, well, so much thinner and paler then usual?" Elaine sighed, and said, "We haven't been eating." Gabriella said, "Yeah, why did you want to know?" Leslie then asked, "Have you been, um, cutting?" Elaine said, "Yes Leslie! It's the same thing you've been through." Leslie said, "Well, Ella, you also look a little sick, and maybe, upset." Elaine paused and said, "Yeah, everytime I look at the blood it make me ill, but it isn't as hard on me anymore."

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
Your tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Leslie said, "Well, you need to tell me why you are making things so complicated. The way you're acting is getting everyone around you, like me when I was the same way, upset and frustrated. Ella, Gabi, listen to me, I've been there, and you guys are about two inches away from crossing the line of depression and suicide. You should get some help, but I won't force you to. I'm not going to tell anyone, but if you don't and I find a suicide note, I will hunt you down and force you to get help." Elaine was taken aback, soft, quiet, and reserved Leslie had never talked to her that way. However, maybe she was right, maybe she did need help, and Elaine looked down at her abused body and at Gabriella's equally abused body, she decided they would get help as soon as possible.

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way your actin' like your somebody else  
Get me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'd never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

Elaine then talked to Gabriella about what Leslie said by saying, "Gabriella, do you think Leslie is right? Should we get help now before this goes any futher than we thought it would?" Gabriella sighed, and she knew deep down Leslie was right, but she said, "Let's try to continue for another day, if we don't get any better, then we should get some help then." Elaine nodded, and said, "One more day, and then we will fulfill our promise to Leslie, ok Gabi?" Gabriella nodded, this was already hard enough to keep up as it is, she could find clothes smaller than X-Small, and she was trying to find XX-Small clothing, but there wasn't a whole lot.

You come over, unannounced,  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me

They both knew this wouldn't be easy to keep up, and during gym, another accident happened. Elaine and Gabriella both broke down, Elaine passing out from lack of food and dehydration, Gabriella breaking her leg due to calcium deficency when Elaine landed on her leg, dislocating Elaine's shoulder blade and splitting her collarbone with a hairline fracture. Leslie gasped, she knew that they had broken their promise, they didn't get help, and so she ran over to them, checking Elaine pulse and breathing, pulling Elaine off of Gabriella's leg, and threw Elaine over her shoulder with ease, and Gabriella held in bridal style. "They're way too light to be eating properly, they broke a promise to me," she said.

Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know, you not foolin' anyone one  
When you become

Leslie had Sharpay dial 911 on her cell phone again, and was trying to wake Elaine while holding Gabriella steady. Troy came over in shock, and was hurt that they didn't listen to Leslie's warnings, his warnings, Ryan's warnings, everyone else's warnings, and swiftly took Gabriella out of Leslie's arms and held her. Gabriella looked at Troy, but was too weak to even tell him to let her go. Elaine was barely breathing, and Leslie was getting ready to perform CPR on Elaine just to save her life, and she knew Elaine had will power left, she was able to stay alive while not eating for two weeks!

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
Your tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

"Ella, wake up! Tell me why are you making this complicated? You have will power, you've been alive for two weeks without eating or drinking anything, most people would have died after that long," said Leslie, and she noticed Elaine had stopped breathing. Leslie performed CPR for about an hour on Elaine before Elaine finally started breathing again. "Come on, remember all the good times we had? You can't die Ella, you just can't," said Ashley upset and close to tears along with Susan, and Amber looked scared. Lilac had already started crying with Sharpay, Ryan was scared to death with a pale face, and everyone was trying to wake up Elaine, comfort Gabriella, and even Coach Bolton was scared, mainly because of law suits.

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no  
(No, no, no)  
No, no  
(No, no, no)  
No, no

The ambulance came in and set Elaine on a streacher, after Leslie had peformed CPR at least five times to keep her breathing, and Gabriella was placed in a wheelchair to be taken to get a cast on her leg. They asked Leslie what happened, and she said, "They were cutting, they hadn't been eating, and I think both of those things are what had brought them down. I promised I wouldn't tell, but they promised me they would get some help, so I guess it's fair I told now." The ambulance nodded, and said, "Don't worry, we'll make sure they get some food in them, and we promise they won't be able to cut in the hospital." Leslie cried as they took them away, and she knew deep down she did the right thing.

Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you would only let it be  
You would see

Leslie asked if she could go with Elaine, she needed someone by her side who had faced the same problem and was strong enough to make it through, and they agreed to it since she had kept her alive. In the ambulance car Leslie said soothingly to Elaine, "Ella, you probably can't hear me, but you're in a ambulance truck. It's the same as I remember when I finally had to go get my own help, except I was concious when I went to get help. You had no choice, Ella, you had passed out due to dehydration and weakness. They're saying you might go into another coma, but Ella, I don't believe you will go into another coma, you never would let yourself quiet. At least, that's the Ella I remembered." Tears slide down her face as she spoke the last line to Elaine, and she heard a faint beeping noise, and Leslie took a look at the heart moniter, Elaine's heart was moving!

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

"Ella, I knew you wouldn't die! You have too much spirit in you to quite just like that. Just don't make things so complicated again," said Leslie, the tears of sadness became tears of joy. Elaine's eyes opened, and she whispered so softly, like she was dying with a smile like it was her last day on Earth, "Leslie, I couldn't make things complicated again. I barely have enough energy to hold on to the hospital. I need something to eat, or drink, either way will go." The guy in the back of the ambulence who was attending to Elaine, gave her some water as fast as he could. "Thank you," she whispered. She drank every last bit of it, still thirsty and hungry, starving is a good way to put it. Leslie tried to smile, and she whispered to her, "Everything is going to be OK. It'll be alright."

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustred  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

Elaine smiled softly and said, "Much as," she stopped with a cough, and continued, "you wish this will just fly all over, it's not gonna be OK or alright. When I get back to school twenty-one days later, I'll know that the rumors will be flying everyone once more. It'll just be too much for me once more, it's a death spiral," she stopped and coughed again, then continued, "you know?" Elaine was finally able to cry again, her tears washing away the last bit of perfection everyone thought she was, and said softly, "I don't think I could truely ever be OK again."

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yeah, yeah)  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustred  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no


	7. Say OK

Chapter Six: Say OK

Elaine had fallen asleep halfway through to the hospital, and Gabriella wasn't happy that Troy was there, even though he was saying that it will be OK, it'll be just fine, and everything's gonna be alright. In the hospital, Gabriella had to get X-rays to check for anything wrong, but she didn't just have a broken leg, her knee was shattered, her arm was broken along with the other leg that didn't have a shattered knee, and the only way to fix it was to undergo major surgery. Gabriella felt close to tears as Elaine was X-rayed, and it turned out her collarbone was fractured with a tiny hairline fracture, her arm was diplaced, and her ankle was torn as well. Then they checked their weight, and it turned out they were at least 91 pounds underweight and if they had lost anymore weight, they could have died!

You are fine, you are sweet  
Fine, I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close, I don't breath  
I can't find the words to speak, I feel sparks

They both were rushed to an emergency care unit, Gabriella had to go through the surgery before she could be given any food, they didn't want her choking on her on vomit. Elaine was placed into a room with a feeding tube going into her stomach again, a cast being placed on her arm and ankle, and they were being extra careful around her collarbone. Elaine was crying as she was allowed to watch Gabriella's surgery, and Troy was watching as well, her eyes closed, leg cut open to fix the knee, and they were gluing all of it together. There was at least a sixty percent chance of something going wrong, which meant she had a fourty-seven percent chance of dying during this operation. Everyone felt terrible, and they knew this all begun just only three weeks ago, during a crash that could kill.

But I don't wanna into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No, I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one, so tell me

Elaine wished she could go back to when she agreed with Gabriella to continue this for a little while longer, it was her fault, she could have told her they should get some help right then. Elaine looked at the feeding tube, and knew that if she didn't eat, she wouldn't have much more will power left, so when the nurse brought her the food, she ate every last bit of it, even the stuff she normal hates. Gabriella should at least die knowing that her friend will keep living, no matter what happens, and she noticed that the surgery had ended, Gabriella was still alive after this. Elaine smiled, the first genuine smile in a while, and Gabriella woke up five minutes after they finished stiching her up in the leg. Gabriella looked at her leg, where there was a long stitch all the way from her thigh to the end of her calf, and there was two casts on two different body parts, her arm and her leg, but she couldn't move the stitched leg until it healed.

When it's not alright, when it's not OK,  
Will you try and make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say OK?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or runaway?

Gabriella looked up and saw Troy, the one who told her everything will be alright and ok, that she would be fine, he didn't runaway like she thought she would at the sight of her leg cut open during surgery. He stuck with her through the good and the bad, and Gabriella felt like crying, she misjudged him, she misjudged the whole situation as she was taken to a room with Elaine in it, sepreated with curtains, and with a feeding tube for her. They hooked her up to it, and Troy sat next to Gabriella, holding her hand, and smiled at her, and she smiled a genuine smile, the first one in a long time for her as well. The nurse came in with her food, and Troy refused to leave until he saw Gabriella eat all of it, and she looked at it, and knew that she should eat, so she finished it all, and she felt like vomiting afterwords, but Troy said that she had to keep it down, because if she didn't gain weight, she could die. He said that he doesn't want her to die, he wanted her to stay by him through whatever life throws at them.

Say that it's gonna be alright  
That it's gonna be OK.

The doctor came in and warned Gabriella about the serious risks of anerixa nervous disorder by saying, "Gabriella, if you don't gain weight, you may never have children. Also, devolpment will stop and you will eventually die. This kind of illness has killed not only girls, but guys too. If this happens again, you'll end up in a home for anerioxic children and adolecents, being forced to eat." Gabriella was shocked, and as Elaine was told the same thing, she froze, and Ryan said, "It'll be OK, you just need to eat. It's going to be alright, you really should listen to the doctor and try to gain weight." For the first time, Elaine actually didn't tell Ryan to leave or get out of her room, she just let him sit there, with Leslie on her other side. Leslie was sitting beside both girls who didn't listen, and she knew that this was only the begining.

When you call I don't know  
If I should pick up the phone everytime  
I'm not like my friends  
Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy

Elaine said, "OK, I'll start eating. I don't want to die and never have kids, my mother always said that when I have a job, she wants to be able to have someone around," she started crying, "while I'm at work. And if I don't, I'll die before my mother, and my father and mother say that would be their worst nightmare come true." Gabriella said, "I'll start eating again, but not for me. I'm doing it for my friends, Troy, my mother, and the future children I'll have." They both agreed they will start eating, but when the doctor said, "Oh, and I forgot. You really shouldn't cut your skin, it's terrible for you. If you lose too much blood, then you'll die of blood tramua." Elaine froze and Gabriella didn't know what to say, until Elaine whispered, "How did you find out?" Leslie froze, and said, "You broke your promise, I broke mine."

But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See, I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe  
Feel safe!

Elaine looked away from Leslie and into Ryan's luminous hazel-moss green eyes, and saw a shock in those eyes, fright in those eyes, and loving care in them as well, and when Gabriella looked into Troy's ice blue eyes, she saw confusion, shock, fright, care, love, and upset in them. Gabriella and Elaine tore away from those eyes, Elaine's emerald-hazel green eyes looked away and into Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes. Elaine's eyes held the same deep emerald that also showed tints of blue pools, like walking in a lawn that had puddles, and Gabriella's eyes like a vat of chocolate, and then into Leslie's deep violet eyes, like amythst found so rarely in people. She had certain genitics that you would be hard pressed to find, the purple eyes, the wavy golden brown-blonde hair, the build. However, she wasn't as perfect as every thinks and is hardley noticed with those hard to find genitics, sort of like the genitics themselves, unnoticed, not believed in, looked away from.

When it's not alright, when it's not OK  
Will you try and make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say OK?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or runaway?

Elaine's heart sunk, she always looked the other way at Leslie, never noticing her striking beauty, never even looking at her twice, not noticing her at all like she was invisible, like she didn't have feelings. Gabriella noticed Leslie's beauty finally, and then noticed that it was like she was them before they fell, before they lost everything they held so close to them, and she realised that she represented everything they were. Unnoticedly beautiful, delicate like a flower, able to sting harder than anything before, and the perfection looked at and then tossed away to the other side, but truthfully not perfect. It all made sense why they where held together by Leslie, why _Bridge to Terabitha_ was Gabriella and Elaine's favorite movie, she was the death of perfection until it rises again. Leslie from the movie, and Leslie right in front of them, it was like something was building in them, and they had to let it free from inside them, the girl in the movie said to always keep your mind wide open.

Say that it's gonna be alright,  
That it's gonna be OK,  
Don't runaway, don't runaway

Gabriella knew she was saying that everything will be OK, alright, and fine in the end for a reason, the reason being she was there once, and she held on even though she was invisible as it happened. Everyone was far to concerned about sticking Troy and her back into their proper places, and she finally became herself again after it all was over, which meant only one thing. Leslie showed destruction, she was a symbol, and Elaine saw that as well, she just never believed in what she saw until Leslie showed her the way to hold onto everything she knows. To have faith in believing again, even though she was over being herself and wanted to go to her own depression, and Leslie was never shown in the whole thing. She was their own way of staying together as friends.

Let me know if it's gon' be you  
Boy, you got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away

Leslie smiled, they finally understood her purpose as to hold on, why she wasn't leaving them, and why Leslie refused to leave, just like Ryan and Troy refused to run away from the first sign of advisery. Leslie knew that if they kept their mind open, they saw what she needed them to see, if they believed in what she was showing them, then they would have enough will to hold on. Elaine realized what Leslie meant when she needed to get help now, she needed to understand, so she said to Leslie, "Thank you, Leslie. You've shown me so much more than just what met the eye." Leslie said, "I'm glad you finally found out what I was trying to show you Ella, and you too Gabi, this was an important thing I had to do." Elaine didn't understand why she of all people would be the one, but Gabriella said, "You did this because our problems were the same as you, unnoticed, not believed in, and looked away. You were the symbol of ourselves before we even had the problems."

Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe me tears away?  
Will you hold me closer?

Troy noticed Gabriella, and he held her hand with a smiled, and Gabriella smiled at him as well. Ryan held Elaine's hand as well, and she smiled at him as he smiled back with a genuine smile. Leslie got up and said, "Well, I think you've finally seen what I was supposed to show you. Good luck, and if anything else happens, I will be back." Leslie walked off while at the same time vanishing into thin air, like she was a guardian angel, and Elaine gasped, and said, "She was my guardian angel! Leslie, as in _Bridge to Terabithea_, I so forgot! Did you, Gabi?" Gabriella smiled and said, "No, I knew her straight from when she introduced herself." She smiled, knowing that Leslie was watching over them.

When it's not alright, when it's not OK  
Will you try and make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say OK?  
Will you stick with me through whatever  
Or runaway?

Elaine knew she didn't runaway, she will always be there. Elaine believed in angels now, and Gabriella as well, Ryan and Troy saw that there was truth in angels, they will be there for them. Troy was silently crying, and Ryan was smiling as he held Elaine near him as she cried into his shirt. Gabriella smiled and let one tear drip down her face, knowing that this wasn't going to be the last time they saw Leslie, or even the first time they saw her. Gabriella knew that she saw her the night her father nearly left, but he ended up staying after they all talked to Leslie, she held her family together even when it got rough. Elaine finally opened her mind to all the possiblities and saw more than what she used to.

Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be OK  
Don't runaway.

Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be OK, don't runaway  
Will you say OK?

Say that it's gon' be alright  
That it's gon' be OK, don't runaway  
Will you say OK?


	8. Too Little Too Late

Chapter Seven: Too Little Too Late

For Elaine, who would of known that Leslie was actually a spirit? In a way, to her and Gabriella, it was just too little too late to save them from what they were becoming, and she didn't care much. However, they were holding on a little longer now, since like Leslie said, they could hold on like she had. Elaine didn't trust Ryan still, and Gabriella's relationship with Troy was back on the rocks after time passed. Shortly, they would see Leslie again, but not right at the moment, because Elaine and Gabriella where back to thinking about suicide. They saw flashes of Leslie, and they brushed it off.

Ooh no

Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say?  
(You know it's just too little too late)

You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy you know your beggin' don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game

Elaine didn't lose any weight, but soon her and Gabriella where preparing for suicide. They wrote a note in their journals, tears running down their cheeks, and they wrote seperate letters to their friends, believing it was just too little too late for them to be saved. However, Leslie had appeared again, in front of Troy's door, she rung the doorbell, leaving a note for Troy, running the other way to Ryan and Sharpay, ringing their doorbell and leaving them a note, then Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi, Amber, Vanessa, Ashley, Lilac, and finally, Leslie's own family that took her in as a sign.

So let me on down  
Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
(You know it's just too little too late)

Elaine and Gabriella were ready to do this, but they heard a doorbell ring, and they answered it, finding not only Leslie, but everyone else there as well. Elaine said, "Listen, it's just too little too late to stop us." Leslie said, "It's never too late to stop suicides." Ashley said, "Don't do this to us." As they both started to walk off, Ashley then screamed, "STOP!" Susan chose then to scream, "DON'T DO IT!" They froze, and looked at them, and said, "Why should we?" Leslie said, "Why? WHY? You said that you could hold on, but it was a lie, wasn't it?" Elaine shook her head.

I was young and in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate  
Go find someone else

In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself  
You gotta problem  
But don't come askin me for help  
Cause ya know

Elaine then knew what she meant, and Elaine then said, "We aren't going to do this." Elaine then took what they were going to use and put it away. Elaine cried, she was living a lie, she acted like she didn't need anyone to help her, but deep down, she knew the beautiful angel had helped her. Perfect on the surface, deep down, still needing help to be perfected. Lies, rumors, and beatings had changed her personailty, changing who she was, she was being affected by rumors and changing her reality to fit the rumors and lies, which did her no good.

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
(You know it's just too little too late)

Elaine used to be consider the dancing queen, the queen bee, the princess, the go-to girl, anything you could consider perfect was placed on her, but she didn't consider herself perfect. Gabriella had the same problem, freaky math girl, innocent angel, sweet n' sassy girl, go-to girl, Einstienette, anything you could place onto her, was given to her, and she didn't need it, she wasn't the label, she was herself. That was the problem, too much pressure to be perfect, too much pressure to stay how you are, too much pressure to even be who they weren't and not able to spread their wings and breakaway.

I can love with all of my heart baby  
I know I have so much to give  
(I have so much to give)  
With a player like you, I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live, yeah oh

It's just too little, too late  
Yeah

They smiled, finally, they knew they could stop proving their point in ways that could be disatrous for them.

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
(You know it's just too little too late)


	9. Be Good To Me

**A/N: This chapter is mostly drama-filled, and less fluffy, more dark-sided. However, there's always like a double side, they've became mini Lohans, Hiltons, Simpsons, and Duffs smashed into one drama! That's where I got these agruments from, the attention grabbing headlines, and mostly, it's all Hollywood-like drama.**

Chapter Eight: Be Good To Me

After the near suicide, Gabriella and Elaine seemed like they were back to normal, except that they were still not showing any emotion, sort of like the same omen that shows death. Elaine said when they brought it up, "With death starts a new dawn. A new dawn is a fresh start, and coming close to death shows that you are near a new start." The shallow cheerleaders didn't get it, but everyone else did, and they knew when Elaine makes deep comments about something, she's hiding something from everyone else around her.

Elaine sighed and she knew the begining was just the start of an end, or were they just going in a never ending circle? Elaine wasn't sure, and she didn't care. Call her crazy, but she didn't mind. All she knew was that Ryan was always going to be a good boyfriend and pull her through, no matter what. She wasn't sure why, he just cared about her and it made her wonder why.

**_Can you be good to me?  
Be good, be good, be good, be good, be good  
Can you be good to me?_**

**_Everyday it's getting worse  
You do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm trying_**

**_I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do_**

**_What's the point in making plans?  
You break all the ones we have  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Because we used to be so strong_**

**_I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
So why can't you  
Be good to me?_**

It was just a thing that Gabriella and Elaine went through time after time, Gabriella had rumors, Elaine had worse rumors, Gabriella had fights, Elaine had wars, and they both had reached Lindsey Lohan and Paris Hilton fueding with each other, and Hilary Duff and Lindsey Lohan inspired fights with Sharpay. First off, Elaine started everything with a smackdown with Sharpay about how Sharpay 'was a cold-blooded bitch' and shouldn't bother 'acting like a human being.' Sharpay retaliated with her getting thrown out of a party. Elaine then started a massive fight with Gabriella about Sharpay, with Elaine screaming, "YOU'RE TAKING THE BITCH'S SIDE?"

Gabriella was upset, and tried to play peacemaker, saying, "Let's be reasonable! Did she really do anything to you?" "YES! You know that she started everything to begin with! I was never on crack!" Gabriella was getting more upset, and it was like the student newspaper was filling the role as the paparazzi. "Ella, do you really want to start a scene?" "YES! LET THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW WHAT A BITCH SHARPAY IS!" Gabriella then said, "FINE! But I don't care anymore! You can be a bitch all you want to!"

Rumors then flew around about how Gabriella and Elaine 'abused' each other, how Sharpay 'speculatited that Elaine was on crack,' how Elaine 'parties into the night' and 'never shows up on time' to cheer practice, how Gabriella commited 'the ultimate no-no,' and how a 'war between the It Girls' has started. Everyone had pointed out how it was like a Paris-Lindsey-Hilary drama, without the clashing of the blondes. They laughed how Elaine was Lindsey, Sharpay was Paris, and Gabriella, even though she isn't blonde, filled Hilary's role.

Troy and Ryan didn't find it funny though. It was like they were those girls you would find in Hollywood, having more drama than them though, since these basicly started off because Elaine became dangerously thin, she even grabbed the LOCAL newspapers attention. The fight was getting out of control, it was like the real paparazzi followed them everywhere now. Elaine's life was spiraling out of control, and Gabriella was being pulled down with her, and Sharpay pulled them down even faster then ever.

It was amazing how no one knew the truth. One time, there was this massive fight between Sharpay and Gabriella, like the Lindsay Lohan and Paris Hilton fued, except with a Duff vs. Lohan twist! Gabriella caught Sharpay kising Troy, and then, the next thing Troy and Sharpay knew, a massive fight broke out like a Lohan vs. Simpsons sisters, with Gabriella calling Sharpay 'a slut' and 'a man-eater who steals girls' boyfriends.' Sharpay defended herself by saying that 'Troy kissed her, and she tried to pull back.' Then Troy got into it, saying, "She jumped on me. I would never cheat on Gabriella."

**_I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need_**

**_Somebody to be, somebody to be  
Somebody to be good to me, good to me  
Can you be good to me, good to me?  
Please!_**

That was all the tabloids needed to catch the eye of Elaine's best friend with Sharpay Evans, and find out her name is Gabriella. The pictures started being snapped as Gabriella took a martini and dumped it on Sharpay's head, which caused Sharpay to scream, "YOU BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY CHANNEL ORIGINAL DRESS!" Gabriella simply said, "Oops, sorry homewreacking whore! May I recomend getting it dry cleaned?" Troy simply had his eyes widen, and the paparazzi was taking so many photos, it was hard to tell if they were just high school girls or superstars being trained by the drama queens of Hollywood.

Elaine then had stepped into the club with Ryan by her side, and she heard most of the argument, and she said sweetly to Gabriella, "I told you she was evil, but you wouldn't listen to me. Friends?" Gabriella laughed and said, "Friends. We're better off without Sharpay in our entrouge." Elaine and Gabriella where also photographed as a kiss n' make up scene, like they plan this all out. Elaine was smiling and laughing, but Sharpay was going to let the paparazzi's attention change from her to Elaine and Gabriella's kiss n' make up that would steal her show!

Sharpay then called Elaine out as 'a firecunt,' because of her 'slutty red hair' and her 'bitchy attitude.' Elaine retaliated, calling her out as 'a slut who sleeps with other girlfriend's boyfriends' and 'a cheep whore,' which the paparazzi, of course, ate up. Sharpay replied, "At least I don't have to make up headlines to steal my spotlight back!" Elaine then said she was 'a jealous, cheap bitch' and she 'didn't care what she thought' because the spotlights that she made up where always 'false, and she doesn't have to get the headlines for just "showing up" at a Hollywood scene.'

Sharpay didn't like that, so she shouted, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME! YOU CAN TAKE THE SPOTLIGHT JUST BY DYING YOUR HAIR BLONDE! I HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE PAPARAZZI TO FIND ME!" Elaine then snorted and said, "Case in point, YOU ARE A JEALOUS CHEAP BITCH! You don't care if someone else didn't make first page news, you just care if YOU didn't! It's not all about you! THAT AND YOUR A WHORE!" Sharpay looked at her, pissed, and snarled, "This isn't over!"

It literally made cover news about the Elaine-Sharpay-Gabriella make ups n' fights n' more make ups, and it was sad that they didn't have anything better to print. When they found out the next day, on her way to school, Sharpay purposly crashed into Elaine's veichle with Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor inside, causing Gabriella to get brusies all over her arms and a black eye, Troy to have to get stiches in his leg, Chad crying because half of his afro was cut, and Taylor knocked into a como (which may have been another reason why Chad was crying). Elaine's damage was so extensive, she had to be rushed to ICU.

**_I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit all  
I had hoped you were the one  
That was my dream, where has it gone?_**

**_I wanted to be with you  
Forever, just me and you  
So why can't you  
Be good to me?_**

The whole scene was so much for the paparazzi, they went there as fast as possible to catch the news, some even caught footage of Sharpay getting out of her car in shock at who else was in the car. Sharpay said, "Oh my God, I didn't mean to do that! I'm so, so, so sorry!" When a Fox anchor came up to her for an interview, she looked even more shocked and said, "I just couldn't believe it. I was driving to go get a mocha latte, because I get very cranky without my java in the morning. And um, I guess I wasn't paying enough attention because the next thing I knew, I drove into a car."

The anchor said, "But is it just a coincedient that just last night a very public fight between you, Ella, and Gabriella, who both where in the car you crash, happened?" Sharpay said in a way that would get everyone on her side, "I'm not _that _heartless, I would never crash into someone on purpose. It would've been the wrong thing to do, and not only that, I'm totally over it. It wasn't that big of a deal, she was right. I had a boyfriend and I had to get, um, greedy and try to steal Gabriella's as well." An anchor from ABC then asked, "Do you know that Ella's damage was so extensive she is being rushed to the Intesive Care Unit right now?"

Sharpay looked even more shocked, and stuttered, "N-n-no, was the wreck really that bad? I didn't think it was bad enough to have that happen. Who else is badly injured?" The Fox anchor said, "Ella's on _life suport_ and her friend, Taylor, is in a _coma._ The wreck seems pretty bad from their point of view right?" Sharpay slowly nodded and said, "But why, is she still anorixic?" Gabriella, who was holding an ice bag to her eye and had both arms elevated said, "Ella was never anorixic. She just went through a trying time in her life and had a drastic change in appitite, like anyone else who is or was depressed."

"Was Ella ever diagoniosed with drepression?" Gabriella said, "Uh, no, she wasn't. We were both depressed teens, and we refused to let anyone in. The funny thing is, it all startd _because_ of Sharpay, who launched us into our current position, we never chose this life. And there's also been a seculation that I don't sing well. I sing very well, to tell the truth, and I don't lip sync. How would I do that in a school production?"

That wasn't the last attention grabber they had. After Elaine was discharged, healed and diagoniosed with chronic depression, she said to the people standing outside, "I was diagoniosed with chronic depression just now, and I was like, 'What kind of bullshit is this?' But it turns out the doctor was right, because I had been having trouble with wanting to eat, and shit like that. I never once was on cocaine or marajuna, but as it turns out, I could have ended up there if I kept denying I was chronicly depresed." There was more photos, and the next headline was "Elaine admits to chronic depression!"

**_I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need_**

**_Somebody to be, somebody to be  
Somebody to be good to me, good to me  
Can you be good to me, good to me?  
Please!_**

Elaine sighed, she knew that everything was being twisted around, she never denied being chronically depressed, she was never diagoniosed with chronic depression before, the reason why she admitted to it was because she just found out. She was talking to another person of the paparazzi, TMZ, and she said, "Uh, well, I was just diagoniosed with chronic depression. I didn't know I had depression until Sharpay rammed into me. So really, I should be thanking her for getting me to find out I have chornic depression."

Of course, that was also twisted to how the media wanted it to sound, they made it out like Sharpay gave her depression, by 'Evil Hearted Paris Hilton-Wannabe Depresses Kind-Hearted Redhead!' There was also a bigger scandal then that, since of course, the media loves to top themselves. The big scandal was all about how the so-called 'Kind-Hearted Redhead' was seen, wearing a too small top, and she flashed the paparazzi. She looked shocked in the photo, and Sharpay said to the paparazzi, "Well, she's always been a slut. The firecunt obviously wants to top it off with some proof."

However, her boyfriend and friends stood by her, with Gabriella saying to the press, "I accidently shrunk the top in the wash, and I gave it back to her, forgetting to mention it was shrunken." Taylor was still in a coma and was unavailible for commenting. Troy said, "Gabriella wore it out on a date with me. It never occured to me that it was Ella's. However, she spilt some spagatti sauce on it, and said, 'I should wash it before it stains.' I didn't know it was dry clean only." What was more shocking: the fact that Gabriella borrowed it before she wore it or it was DRY CLEAN ONLY when it only was made of cotton.

Then her boyfriend said, "She didn't notice that it was shrunken because she was never told it had shrunk in Gabriella's laundry." It was basiclly all scandalous, OVER A T-SHIRT IN A LAUNDRY that had SHRUNK! Chad's comment: "Uh... uh... what was the question again?... uh... I can wiggle my ears!" The paparazzi was like, "Uh, we don't care if you can wiggle your ears, we're looking for SCANDALOUS stories of real girls, the public wants a new party girl, Sharpay fits, Gabriella and Ella do the drama nicely!"

"What do I look like, a soap opera memorizor? I don't give a fuck about soap operas!" Troy smacked his forehead and said, "I don't know him. I've never seen him in my life." He walked off before Chad could beg to differ.

**_Where do I go from here?  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place I'm in_**

Elaine was so sick of rumors, and she said, "LOOK, I don't care about this right now! I'm in one of my moods, sorry." The paparazzi nodded, but they only continued snapping photos of her. She wondered what would be the latest scandal. "Do you know someone named Chad Danfort?" "No! I've never heard of him! Never seen him in my life," she said simply. She looked thinner than ever, it was shocking to everyone, and Elaine sighed. She didn't care how she looked, if only life where always like this for her.

Then came a cheerleading practice that she never showed up for, the paparazzi was everywhere in the gym and she never strode in. Amber said, "Maybe we got the date wrong. Maybe it was next Friday." Ashley looked at her watch and shook her head in shock, "No, it's 5:30, Friday, the 16th day of April, and she's nowhere to be seen." The paparazzi suddenly asked, "How long has she not been a show for gym?" Ashley said, "She's always been on time, what wrong?" The answer wasn't hard to find, they heard a smackdown between Sharpay and Elaine finally.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY UNIFORM! I CAN'T SHOW UP LIKE THIS, WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE WOULD THAT BE?" "WELL, IF YOU HADN'T TOLD THE PAPARAZZI THAT I GAVE YOU DEPRESSION, THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" "I NEVER SAID THAT I GOT DEPRESSION FROM A WANNABE HILTON!" "SO NOW I'M A WANNABE HILTON, HUH? SEE WHY I DISLIKE YOU?" "NO, BECAUSE YOU _ARE_ A WANNABE HILTON! YOU GRAB THE PAPARAZZI'S ATTENTION JUST BY SHOWING UP! HOW LONG UNTIL YOU'RE ARRESTED FOR DUI?"

"I WOULD NEVER BE ARRESTED FOR DUI!" "YEAH, AND I'M THE QUEEN OF SHEHEBA! YOU'VE PROBABLY ALREADY BEEN ARRESTED FOR DRUNK DRIVING!" "LIES! I NEVER WAS DRUNK AT THAT PARTY!" "JUST LIKE YOU DIDN'T TRY TO STEAL TROY FROM GABRIELLA! JUST LIKE YOU DIDN'T TRY TO TAKE THE LEAD ROLES FROM GABRIELLA AND TROY DURING TWINKLE TOWN! JUST LIKE YOU DIDN'T SPILL SODA ALL OVER MY UNIFORM!"

"WOULD YOU LET IT GO?" "NO! YOU'RE GETTING THE BILL FOR MY DRY CLEANING!" "FINE, YOU FIRECUNT!"

**_I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need_**

**_Somebody to be, somebody to be  
Somebody to be good to me, good to me  
Can you be good to me, good to me?  
Please!_**

When she walked in, photos flashed from the cameras and she looked at them with a half smile, and looking a little tired. Her throat was sore as she said, "Ok girls, do we have it under wraps?" "What cheer? We haven't started practice yet, and you're 15 seconds late," said Ashley, lookinh serious. "What's the big deal over 15 seconds?" The paparazzi then yelled, "What was the smackdown with Evans for?" Elaine said, "Uh, she spilled a soda/coffee mixture on my uniform, why?" "We overheard your smackdown with her."

They then walked off to find Sharpay Evans to complete their story, this was apperently better then anything going on anywhere else, since the local newspaper was muttering, "Front page news. A big photo, yes, that'll do." Elaine sighed and said, "That got them off my case." Ashley gasped and said, "The whole thing was _staged_? Do you know what'll happen when they find out it was staged?" Elaine said, "Yeah, they'll be wondering why I didn't want them on my case. They live for Hollywood-inspired drama."

Sharpay was now dealing with them, saying, "Oh, I accidentlly spilled this drink on her uniform and she got all bitchy, saying I did it on purpose, and I didn't mean to. So she went off on how I was acting like a spoiled 'wannabe Hilton' and asking if I was going to get arrested for DUI, and then saying all this stuff about how I may of been drunk when I left a party. And then she started going off on how I tried to take back what was rightfully mine, and how I was acting all spoiled because how I wanted back what was quote never un-quote rightfully mine."

The paparazzi then snapped more photos, and Sharpay acted shocked, happy, blew a kiss to the cameras, and acted like it was a photoshoot. Gabriella was coming out of rehersals and screamed at Sharpay, "WHY WEREN'T YOU AT REHERSALS?" Sharpay then retailted, "WELL, I TOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO SEE MY FACE!" Gabriella looked angrier and shouted back, "WELL, I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD PULL A LINDSEY AND NOT SHOW UP ON SET!" Sharpay then said, "SORRY, I WAS THIRSTY!"

"AND YOU DIDN'T LET ANYONE KNOW?" "DON'T YOU START GOING ON ABOUT HOW I'LL END UP ARRESTED FOR DRUNK DRIVING!" "YOU ALREADY WHERE! REMEMBER THE AFTER-PARTY AT ELLA'S HOUSE?" "FUCK, I WASN'T DRUNK!" "YES YOU WERE! STOP DENYING IT!"

**_I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need_**

**_Somebody to be, someone to be  
Somebody to be good to me, good to me  
Can you be good to me, good to me?  
Please!_**

**_Be good, be good, be good, be good  
Can you be good to me?  
Be good, be good, be good, be good  
Can you be good to me, good to me?  
Please!_**


	10. Material Girl

**A/N: This chapter is still full of drama, and the song is Haylie Duff's version of Material Girl. It's sad, that this is the last chapter left and I'm done with this one, and next is the sequel, more drama, more tramua, and more fluff. So, on with the last chapter in the story!**

Chapter Nine: Material Girl

**I**t's been only two weeks of fame, and already the girls had skyrocketed beyond just school musicals, since Elaine was working on a CD featuring a remix of a song from an old movie, Cinderella, with the song "A Dream Is A Wish". Gabriella already put out an album called _G_ featuring songs from their school musical, such as "When There Was Me And You" and "Breaking Free", which made Sharpay mad, because she put out her album, _Headstrong_ and was sued for the use of 'fuck' in her album. In return, she defended that Elaine's album contained a song the Fergie sung, but it turns out that Fergie was singing it with her for a remix, and then she defended that Gabriella used 'hell' in her album.

After that, the case was dropped, and the paparazzi took more intrest in everything with these constaintly fighting stars that are rising to the top with very little effort. When Elaine's album came out, entitled _Sassy Ella_, the paparazzi took intrest and dropped intrest in Sharpay, asking about Elaine's album, about how Fergie sang a remix on the album. Elaine said, "Well, it was great fun working with Fergie on this album. I also did a remix with Miley Cyrus on "Part of Your World", and everything was just great. We also had fun doing "So Long, It's Over," one of my most upbeat songs, and it's amazing." They asked her to sing it live for them. She said, "Sure, why not?"

Elaine went up, and started singing in her amazing voice:

_You walk up to me  
Thinking like I still need ya  
But think, you don't know  
It's over_

Elaine knew the song was about something that wasn't a relationship, but it didn't matter,

_So long,  
It's not been good  
We're on the rocks  
And it's time to say  
So long, it's over_

_I know that it's tough  
It's hard to say how  
We got this way  
Since we used to have it_

The correct way to think about that wasn't that they ever had it, it was the fact that nothing ever changes.

_But know,_

_So long,  
It's not been good  
We're on the rocks  
And it's time to say  
So long, it's over_

She wasn't sure what to think.

_Get out of here,  
I don't want to see ya  
Anymore, since  
Ya know_

_It's never too late  
But in my heart I know  
It'll never be the same_

_So long,  
It's not been good,  
So long, so long  
We're on the rocks,  
So long, I wish didn't have to say it  
But, it's time to say  
So long, it's over_

_Yeah,  
So long, it's over  
Yes, you know  
So long, it's over_

Elaine finished her song. She smiled and sat down, and sure enough, they asked what it was about. She said, "Uh, the fact that everytime something happens, it goes the same way, and how it's tough to say that it's over, but you have to know when to put your foot down."

**_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_**

**_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're ok  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away  
(I just walk away)_**

**_They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light  
(They can't se the light)  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right,_**

**S**harpay, however, was angry because that was apparently a song she wrote, but it was proved wrong by the fact Kelsi wrote the song for Elaine to sing. Chad and Taylor, however, weren't in the spotlight much, they always stood in the shadows. That was, until during an interview between Troy and Gabriella, the paparazzi managed to get a photo of them kissing behind the scenes, and then everything was set off for them. Chad was offered a record contract, Taylor was given the spot they thought of giving either Sharpay or Gabriella on _Dancing With The Stars_, which meant so much for everyone.

Taylor was never in the spotlight before, and to tell the truth, she kind of liked being in the spotlight for once. Taylor's apperence on _Dancing With The Stars_ was with Chad because his album had recently came out and went multi-platunium on the first day of selling. In an interview, he gave a live performance of his song, "Deal With It," reciving raves before his album, _The Backseat_ came out. When asked why he called it 'the backseat' he explained how he was never in the front, Troy always was, it was like he was the sidekick, but the backseat always gave him more room to spread out.

Ryan also was given a recording contract, and he gave a performance with Sharpay on her album, and also had did a remake of a song from _The Fox and The Hound_, which sent him skyrocketing with everyone as well. Drama still followed them, it was like an omen for them, and every day they had new stunts, and Ryan's recording of his first solo, _Trusting Heart_ was probably the most publicized single that happened, then came the recording of "I Can't Take My Eyes Off You" for Elaine's album in which Gabriella, Troy, Fergie, Miley Cyrus, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and many more artists praticipated in helping make.

The paparazzi said that Miley Cyrus helped make the remix of her remix of "Part of Your World" and that Fergie and Lindsey Lohan helped write the songs, with Fergie singing "Glamorous" with her. Elaine helped make it into a major remix and in the first day of the CD's launch, she sold over 2, 000, 000 copies, and the CD went triple platinuim on it's first day of selling.

**H**owever, all that sucess quickly went to follow drama, with Sharpay starting a speculation that Elaine lip-synchs, and she did that by saying, "Listening to her sing is like listening to cats that are starving. She can't really sing, they blended her voice with some of my voice and Gabriella's, and she just looks pretty on the album." When Elaine was told about that, she said, "Sharpay is just jealous about how my voice sounds, if you listen closely, it doesn't sound like her voice or Gabriella's, it doesn't have a twang and it isn't low like Gabriella's. It more of a Spainish accent mixed with French accent because of how I always trill my tounge whenever I use the letter 'R'. And, well, it's not true, I can tell that."

The whole thing was proven true when they listened again to her song that she sang, it did have her trilling her tounge softly, and a nasel sound when she used the letter 'n', and how she prounced 'it' like 'eet'. That made the speculation that Sharpay lip-syncs to her songs if she was so inscure about having a friend who sings great, because that usually is what that meant.

**_'Cause we are  
Living in a material world  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl_**

No one knew fact from fiction anymore, and it was like now, they where saying, "Everyone said before we became stars, 'Don't do this, you'll only get hurt. You'll end up too thin. You won't be able to live your life like you used to.' And we just go, 'So what if we do? It doesn't matter what others think, only what we thought.'"

* * *

**It's the end of the story here, and the sequel is in the saying they said about it. The next one is actually just a regular story, and believe me, even spicier than this one.**


End file.
